No End In Sight
by jay357
Summary: In "Clean Skin" Carrie spies on Jessica and Nicholas Brody in their bedroom. Again. Why does she do it and what does she feel when she does? There's more to it than meets the eye. Because monitoring the suspect has become less interesting of late.


**Disclaimer: Homeland belongs to Alex Gansa and so forth. You know the drill.**  
**Spoiler: Season 1 Episode 3 "Clean Skin"**  
**Author's Note: 29 fanfics about Homeland on FFnet?! Boy, that's gotta change!**

* * *

She was spying on their bedroom again. There was no point in pretending that what she was doing was _work_. The Brody bedroom held no secrets that she could uncover. All it offered were the awkward attempts of its inhabitants at getting it on. She had watched it several times - the untimely words, uncomfortable silences or clumsy touches. But she rarely listened. Most of the time her mind was distracted by the beauty that was called Jessica Brody. She had been watching her doing mundane things like folding clothes, or preparing meals, but the time of day that interested her most were usually the evenings. Jessica Brody would step into the bathroom and come out stark naked or dressed in an oversized shirt. Sometimes she would even wear a negligee, and Carrie would suck her lower lip at the thought of touching those perfect breasts.

Today she was in luck. The Brody woman was wearing one of her shirts, which barely covered her gorgeous body, when she stepped out of the bathroom. She could see her nipples straining against the white fabric, and she gulped audibly, glad that the people on the other end of the camera couldn't hear her. It was a strange hold the brunette woman held over her, she knew that. On the one hand she needed to know everything that went on inside of that house, on the other hand she desperately wished it wouldn't be necessary. Jessica Brody deserved better than to have her private life offered up on a platter - to strange people like her. But in her heart of hearts Carrie knew that she enjoyed watching the magnificent woman. Never mind the job, she was here purely because she almost got off every time she watched the beauty.

"Hey..." The soft voice of Jessica Brody had always fascinated her. It seemed to hold promises and secrets meant only for Carrie. The underlying strength in the soft voice coming out of plum lips... Staring at the screen, she didn't take her eyes off the brunette, who knelt down beside her husband, asking: "You awake?" Carrie listened to her, talking to her husband, who just kept lying there, his back turned towards his wife. A part of her felt sorry for the woman, when she realised that Nicholas Brody wasn't responding to Jessica at all.

But someone was. The blonde felt herself becoming wet, and she was acutely aware of the man currently rummaging through her kitchen. "Got any tomatoes?" She answered him absentmindedly, not even taking her eyes off the screen. A part of her was hoping he would just stay in the kitchen, but another part of her didn't even care at all. It didn't matter whether he came in or not, as long as she could watch Jessica Brody. "Any from this century?!" This time she stuttered her answer, momentarily distracted by Virgil actually appearing in the doorframe. "I ... i-i-in the cupboard, there ... there might be a jar ... or something." She wasn't sure whether he left after that or not, but the scene that unfolded on the screen in front of her made her think that she couldn't care less. She watched Nicholas Brody urge his wife to take off her shirt and put his hands down his pants. She didn't want to see that, but when the white shirt was lifted over Jessica's head, her mind wandered elsewhere. Perfect. Perfect breasts were begging to be touched, to be kissed, to be massaged... But Nicholas Brody did none of that. He just knelt there, in front of the brunette, masturbating.

Carrie averted her eyes for the first time since she had started to watch. Part of her felt uncomfortable watching this display of ... whatever it was. But her curiosity and libido won out and she glanced back to look at the perky breasts of Jessica Brody. Carrie's hand traced circles on her thigh, even when she heard the brunette offer to help her husband come. His voice made her feel sick. She felt sick for having to watch it and sick for enjoying it so damn much. She shifted her thighs nervously, trying to get rid of the tension building up in her abdomen. The blonde's eyes darted back and forth, not knowing whether to enjoy the pretty view of Jessica Brody's body or whether to be disgusted by the grunting, masturbating man in front of her. Carrie's breathing became laboured, as if she were the one sitting in front of the brunette, masturbating slowly. Her feet twitched in delight at that thought, while her brain told her that she had serious issues.

Her disgust finally won out when she saw Jessica shift away from her husband, after he basically told her not to touch him. Carrie shook her head in disbelief and tried to erase the image of the naked brunette from her mind by hitting several useless buttons in her attempt to shut off the feed. Her pants were wet with arousal, she could feel them when she shifted to turn the screen away, so she wouldn't have to see this awkward moment. Ripping off her headphones, she blinked rapidly to restore her basic brain functions. To no avail. The image of a kneeling, naked Jessica Brody was more than she could bear at this moment.

Carrie's hair fell into her face, and she was glad for the sudden veil hiding her from the outside world, as if it helped hiding her deepest and darkest desires. The desire to take Jessica Brody, to make her come, to make her scream her name... In the corner of her eye she saw said woman lean against the bed behind her, hanging her head down in defeat. It was a sad moment, and yet, Carrie was still full of energy, desperate for some kind of release that wouldn't come on its own.

She shoved her hair back, preparing to face the real world again, when her phone rang. "Hello?" Obviously, her release would have to wait. As would Jessica Brody's, for that matter. When she got off the couch, Carrie swore she would change at least one of the two in the near future. Soon. Because man, she felt _hot_.

**THE END.**


End file.
